cloverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzy Caplan
Elizabeth Anne Caplan (born June 30, 1982) is an American actress. She is best known for her roles in the CBS show The Class, in the 2004 film Mean Girls, and the 2008 film Cloverfield. Biography Early life Caplan was born in Los Angeles, California and grew up in a Reform Jewish family. She attended Alexander Hamilton High School in Los Angeles where she starred in such productions as Much Ado about Nothing and You Can't Take It with You. Career Caplan began her television acting career in 1999, when she played the minor role of Sara on the short-lived series Freaks and Geeks. She had a series of guest appearances on other shows, and has been a guest on Sharon Osbourne's talk show. Lizzy also appeared in Jason Mraz's music video for You and I Both. Another of her major television characters came on Smallville. She debuted on that show on November 6, 2001, playing "freak of the week" Tina Greer on the episode "X-Ray". She reprised her role on the show on January 14, 2003, in the episode "Visage." For two episodes she also appeared on the series, "Once and Again", as a girl named Sarah, playing an ex-girlfriend of Katie Singer (Mischa Barton). Season 3 of this show starred Mischa Barton and Evan Rachel Wood. Although she was already an experienced actress, she gained much notice in the 2004 movie Mean Girls, where she played alternative styled girl Janis Ian, named for singer-songwriter Janis Ian. In 2003, she starred, in the television series The Pitts, playing Faith Pitt. In the second season of Tru Calling, she played Avery Bishop, a friend of Tru Davies. Caplan landed a starring role in 2005, playing Marjee Sorelli, the troubled sister in Related, a one-hour dramedy on The WB. The show was cancelled after one season. In 2006, Caplan played the starring role of "Sara Weller" in Wesley Strick's thriller, Love is the Drug. And after Related ended, Caplan was cast in the CBS sitcom The Class, which premiered on September 18, 2006 and lasted one season. The final episode aired March 5, 2007. Caplan also, along with Jason Ritter, presented a People's Choice Award for Favourite Soundtrack From a Movie, in January 2007. On May 16, 2007, the CBS sitcom The Class was announced as officially canceled. The Class was taped in front of a live studio audience in Burbank, California on Stage 24, the same soundstage that popular sitcom Friends was filmed on. Lizzy along with her co-star Heather Goldenhersh appeared on the talk show The View in early 2007. Lizzy has recently appeared in the J.J. Abrams project, Cloverfield, where she plays Marlena Diamond. She is currently filming the romantic comedy My Best Friend's Girl where she plays Ami, the room mate of Kate Hudson's character Alexis, which is due out in 2008. She is also lending her voice to the character of Faith Pitt, in the animated version of, her canceled tv show, The Pitts in 2009. New-to-Hollywood writer Brendan McLean is talking about having her as one of the main characters in a superhero film coming in 2012. This has not been determined. Personal life Caplan resides in the Hollywood Hills, with some roommates. She has a cat named Lisa Turtle, which she named after her favorite character on Saved By The Bell. She dated Friends star Matthew Perry in 2006 after she was introduced to him by fellow Friends star Matt LeBlanc, who was dating her Class castmate Andrea Anders. External links *Lizzy Caplan at CBS - The Class *Lizzy Caplan at IMDB Category:Cast